Rosyjska deklaracja wojny Rzeczypospolitej (18 maja 1792)
Wolność i niepodległość Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej cały czas zaprzątały uwagę i wzbudzały zainteresowanie jej sąsiadów. Jej Cesarska Mość Cesarzowa Wszechrosji, która z tej racji złączona jest przez swoje stanowcze i formalne zobowiązania z Rzecząpospolitą, jest w sposób jeszcze bardziej szczególny przywiązana do stania na straży nienaruszalności tych dwu cennych atrybutów życia politycznego tego królestwa. Nieustanne i wspaniałomyślne troski Jej Cesarskiej Mości, będące wynikiem jej umiłowania prawa i porządku, jak też miłości i przychylności dla narodu, którego wspólne pochodzenie, język i tyle innych naturalnych odniesień wobec narodu, którym ona włada, czynią go w jej oczach interesującym, powstrzymują bez wątpienia ambicję i ducha dominacji tych, którzy nie zadawalając się częścią władzy, przypisanej im przez prawa państwowe, szukają ich poszerzenia ze szkodą dla tych praw. Z tego punktu widzenia, nie zaniedbali oni niczego by z jednej strony osłabić czujność cesarzowej co do integralności praw i prerogatyw znamienitego narodu polskiego, z drugiej zaś by szkalować dobroczynność i czystość jej intencji, przedstawiając je w świetle, które jest jej całkowicie obce. Tak jak mieli perfidną czelność interpretować akt, w którym Rosja zagwarantowała konstytucje prawne tego narodu jako uciążliwe i upadlające jarzmo, podczas gdy największe mocarstwa, pomiędzy nimi Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego dalekie od odrzucenia tego rodzaju gwarancji, rozważało je, badało i przyjęło jako najbardziej solidny fundament jego stanu posiadania i niepodległości. Ostatnie wydarzenie, zresztą dowodzi, lepiej niż wszystkie argumenty, których można by użyć, na ile taka gwarancja może być niezbędna i skuteczna, i że bez niej Rzeczpospolita, upadła pod ciosami wojny domowej, do dzisiaj nie podniosłaby się bez interwencji cesarzowej, kołacząc do jej przyjaźni i wspaniałomyślności. Jednakże, rozzuchwaleni łatwością, z jaką część narodu podzieliła ich błędne opinie, ci którzy od dawna przemyśliwali nad swym ujarzmieniem i ruiną swych dawnych wolności, czekali tylko na dogodny moment dla urzeczywistnienia ich burzycielskiego zamiaru. Zamierzali tego dokonać, gdy Rosja została zaatakowana przez dwa państwa jednocześnie. W tym czasie w Warszawie zebrał się sejm, instrukcje wojewódzkie donosiły, że będzie to sejm wolny i zwyczajny, jednakże natychmiast zamienił się bez żadnego znanego i widocznego powodu w sejm skonfederowany. Podany do publicznej wiadomości akt konfederacji, zapowiedział prace jakimi się miała się ona zająć. Jej głównymi celami powinny być: zachowanie wolnego rządu republikańskiego, magistratur w przepisanym im zakresie i zachowanie prerogatyw obywateli. Sam naród polski osądzi w końcu wynik działań tego sejmu, na ile jest on odległy od swoich celów, jakie ogłosił do publicznej wiadomości, by zastąpić je innymi całkowicie sprzecznymi. Bez wchodzenia we wszystkie nieprawości i przekroczenia praw i przywilejów Rzeczypospolitej, jakich dopuścił się ten sejm skonfederowany lub raczej frakcja, która go zdominowała, wystarczy powiedzieć, że poprzez uzurpację, zmieszanie i połączenie w nim wszystkich władz, których złączenie w jednym ręku jest sprzeczne z zasadami republikańskimi, nadużył on każdej z tych władz w sposób jak najbardziej tyrański, przedłużywszy czas swego trwania do ponad trzech i pół roku, czego nie notują żadne polskie annały. Wreszcie, gdy spełnił swoje zgubne zamiary, wywracając 3 maja 1791 do góry nogami gmach rządowy, w cieniu którego Rzeczpospolita przez tyle wieków kwitła i pomyślnie się rozwijała. Tego dnia szybko zniknęła, a na jej gruzach wzniosła się monarchia, która jedynie ofiarowała w nowych prawach sprzeczności pomiędzy nimi, niezgodność ze starymi i pod każdym względem nieudolność, które zamierzała ograniczyć, nie pozostawiając Polakom nawet cienia tej wolności i tych praw, o jakie okazywali się być zazdrośni. Tron dotąd elekcyjny stał się dziedziczny, i to prawo, które podyktowała mądrość ich przodków, i którego bronił za życia król, do wybierania następcy, zostało także zuchwale pogwałcone jak wszystkie inne gwarantujące nieprzerwany byt Rzeczypospolitej. Środki, jakimi się posłużono by dokonać wszystkich tych aktów przemocy, doskonale je charakteryzują. W dniu rewolucji, zamek i sala posiedzeń sejmu zostały wypełnione całą ludnością Warszawy. Wprowadzono uzbrojonych ludzi, wytoczono działo z arsenału, które gotowe było zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy próbowaliby przeszkodzić w sukcesie spisku. Zebrano regimenty artylerii i gwardii litewskiej, by wesprzeć ludność, obracając jej gniew przeciwko tym, ze strony których obawiano się opozycji. Wielu posłom, którzy wytrwali w swych patriotycznych przekonaniach grożono utratą życia. Poseł kaliski Jan Suchorzewski, czołgając się na kolanach do tronu, by uniżenie przywołać świętość przysięgi, jaką król złożył na pacta conventa, tę świętą i nierozerwalną nić, która go złączyła z narodem, został bezlitośnie stratowany nogami, bez względu na nietykalność reprezentanta narodu, ku wielkiemu zgorszeniu tych wszystkich Polaków, którzy wcale nie wszyscy zatracili poczucie ich honoru i wolności. W ten sposób dokonano rewolucji, którą jej promotorzy próbowali przeprowadzić na spontaniczne i wolne życzenie narodu. Lecz ci śmiali obywatele, nie ograniczali się w nieszczęściu, jakie ściągnęli na własną nieszczęśliwą ojczynę do własnych piersi, szukali go także na zewnątrz, wikłając ją w zatargi, zdolne przerodzić się w otwartą wojnę z Rosją, dawną sojuszniczką Rzeczypospolitej i narodu polskiego. Wystarczyła wspaniałomyślność cesarzowej, przede wszystkim jej sprawiedliwość, celność sądu, z jaką potrafiła ona odróżnić zamiary ducha frakcyjnego od zamiarów ogółu, by przeszkodzić w niedawnych wypadkach, do których była bez przerwy prowokowana. Zwięzłe wyłożenie tych wydarzeń dobitnie pokazuje prawdziwość tych sądów. W czasie, gdy Porta Otomańska wypowiedziała Rosji wojnę i gdy nie obradował sejm, ambasador cesarzowej złożył notę ministrowi Rzeczypospolitej, by go uprzedzić o przemarszu wojsk rosyjskich przez terytorium Polski i by zaproponować powołanie w województwach sąsiadujących z garnizonami wojsk r osyjskich, komisarzy, którzy zajmowaliby się liwerunkiem, opłatami za żywność i furaż. Wszystko zostało załatwione i postanowione w sposób przyjazny na zasadzie wzajemności, wbrew fermentom złej woli, która zdążyła się już przebić. Lecz skoro tylko zebrał się sejm, projekt zniszczenia Rzeczypospolitej przeważył nad wszystkimi rozważaniami dotyczącymi zachowania jej spokoju wewnętrznego i zewnętrznego. Naciskano nie tylko by wojska rosyjskie, nie wyłączając małej ich liczby, ustanowionej dla pilnowania utworzonych magazynów, opuściły terytorium Polski, lecz mnożono wszystkie możliwe trudności w ich aprowizacji, sprzeciwiając się tworzeniu nowych magazynów żywności, żądając by zostały zabrane poza granice Rzeczypospolitej. Przy tej sposobności komisja skarbowa wysunęła nierozumną pretensję do pobierania opłat za przekraczanie Dniestru, dla dostępu do zgromadzonych tam z korzyścią finansową dla polskich właścicieli magazynów. Podobne procedury nie mają nic wspólnego z szacunkiem, jakim powinny się darzyć kraje sąsiedzkie związane skądinąd węzłami przyjaźni i sojuszu. Wszelkiego rodzaju udręczenia stosowane wobec poddanych cesarzowej doszły już do tego stopnia, że kilku z nich, którzy znajdowali się na terytorium Rzeczypospolitej w celach handlowych dla zaopatrzenia się zgodnie z literą traktatów i z pożytkiem dla ludności, zostało złośliwie oskarżonych o podburzanie mieszkańców do rewolty, złapanych i wtrąconych do więzienia. Sędziowie wyznaczeni do osądzenia tej sprawy, nie znajdując śladu zbrodni oskarżonych, uciekli się do tortur by wymusić ich zeznania. Po zastosowaniu których oskarżeni zostali skazani przez bezlitosnych sędziów na karę śmierci i okrutnie straceni. Ten pierwszy przykład niesprawiedliwości i okrucieństwa otworzył szerokie pole do wszelkiego rodzaju śledztw, które przede wszystkim obciążały mieszkańców ziem, wyznających religię prawosławną nieunicką. Biskup perejasławski i archimandryta słucki, jakkolwiek poddany cesarzowej, pomimo godności urzędu, jaki sprawował w Cerkwi, wbrew czystości swych obyczajów i surowości zasad stał się jedną z ofiar tych prześladowań. Biskup perejasławski i archimandryta słucki, jakkolwiek poddany cesarzowej, pomimo godności urzędu, jaki sprawował w Cerkwi, wbrew czystości swych obyczajów i surowości zasad stał się jedną z ofiar tych prześladowań. Został on podejrzany o zbrodnie, które popełnił przez złośliwe wprowadzenie fermentu, który zamierzał natychmiast wykorzystać. Ten duchowny został aresztowany i przewieziony do Warszawy, gdzie dotąd trzymany jest w surowej niewoli. Prawo międzynarodowe nie było już dłużej respektowane w stosunku do ministrów cesarzowej, bowiem ich kaplica, stanowiąca część ich rezydencji, która opatrzona z zewnątrz tarczą herbową Imperium Rosyjskiego, jasno wskazywała na teren uprzywilejowany, została pogwałcona przez żołnierzy polskich, którzy wyrwali duchownego by go dostarczyć przed trybunał, który był do tego zupełnie niekompetentny. Satysfakcja, której zażądali ministrowie została im z błahych powodów odmówiona. Jednym słowem nie tylko pogwałcono i naruszono w najważniejszych punktach uroczyste traktaty wiążące Rzeczpospolitą z Rosją, lecz posunięto się w zapalczywości do wysłania nadzwyczajnego poselstwa do Turcji, znajdującej się w stanie wojny z Rosją, by zaoferować jej zawarcie sojuszu zaczepnego przeciwko tej ostatniej. Korespondencja ministerialna gabinetu warszawskiego dostarcza tego najpewniejszych dowodów. Na posiedzeniu plenarnym sejmu, nie zachowano tego samego respektu należnego osobie i wspaniałej randze cesarzowej. Ci zuchwalcy, nie ukarani jak na to zasługiwali, zostali wsparci i pochwaleni przez przywódców frakcji, która obaliła prawa i rząd Rzeczypospolitej. Podano liczbę tych krzywd, nie wliczając tych, które pominięto by skrócić ich wyliczenie, by osądzić w obliczu Boga i mocarstw sąsiedzkich, że Jej Cesarska Mość powinna otrzymać satysfakcję. Nie takie jednak przyświecały jej intencje gdy to przywołała. Jej wrodzona sprawiedliwość nie pozwala jej mylić całego narodu polskiego z jedną z jego części, która ją oszukała i zdradziła jej zaufanie. Wprost przeciwnie, jest ona do głębi przekonana, że większość nie podziela tego co się dokonało w Warszawie przeciwko niej i jej dawnej przyjaciółce Rzeczypospolitej. Zgodnie z jej pokojowym i szlachetnym usposobieniem, cesarzowa ze swej strony jest gotowa poświęcić swe słuszne żywione przez nią urazy, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy naprawione wszystkie te krzywdy przez nowy sejm, wierniejszy powierzonym sobie mandatom i niewzruszonym prawom kardynalnym państwa. Czego nie można powiedzieć o obecnym, który je złamał w sposób jak najbardziej oczywisty, kładąc pieczęcie swej nieprawości na wszystkich czynnościach sprzecznych z tymi prawami. Lecz jeśli Jej Cesarska Mość nie chce więcej dawać posłuchania swym własnym urazom, nie pozostanie jednak nieczuła na skargi, wnoszone przed nią przez wielką liczbę Polaków, pomiędzy którymi znajduje się wielu znacznych urodzeniem i urzędami sprawowanymi w Rzeczypospolitej, jak też cnotami patriotycznymi i zdolnościami służby państwowej. Poruszeni czystym i chwalebnym zapałem zbawienia ojczyzny i przywrócenia jej dawnych swobód i niepodległości, zjednoczyli się by utworzyć zgodną z prawem konfederację, jako jedyny skuteczny środek przeciwko złu, jakie przyniosła narodowi nielegalna, uzurpatorska konfederacja w Warszawie. W tej sprawie poprosili o pomoc i wsparcie cesarzowej, która nie wahała się je im zapewnić, wiedziona ze swej strony uczuciami przyjaźni i życzliwości dla Rzeczypospolitej, wypełniając co się jej tyczy dosłownie powinność, którą nakładają na nią traktaty. By wywiązać się ze swych obietnic, Jej Cesarska Mość wydała rozkaz części swych wojsk wkroczenia w granice Rzeczypospolitej. Wojska te okażą się jako przyjacielskie, by współpracować w dziele odbudowy jej praw i przywilejów. Wszyscy ci, którzy je przyjmą jako takie, mogą liczyć poza zapomnieniem przeszłości, na wszystkie rodzaje pomocy i zapewnienie nienaruszalności ich osób i mienia. Jej Cesarska Mość łudzi się, że każdy dobry Polak, naprawdę kochający swoją ojczyznę, będzie potrafił docenić jej intencje i zda sobie sprawę, że będzie służył swojej własnej sprawie łącząc swoje serce i broń z jej szlachetnymi wysiłkami, które ona podejmuje w zgodzie z prawdziwymi patriotami by przywrócić w Rzeczypospolitej wolność i prawa, które zagrabiła jej uzurpatorska konstytucja 3 maja. Zapewne niektórzy, wahający się z powodu złożonej pod wpływem iluzji przysięgi lub których siła do tego zmusiła, przekonają się, że jedyną świętą i prawdziwą przysięgą jest ta, którą przysięgali zachować i bronić aż do śmierci wolnego rządu republikańskiego, pod jakim zostali zrodzeni i że przywrócenie tej dawnej przysięgi jest jedynym środkiem naprawy krzywoprzysięstwa, jakie popełnili składając nową. Gdyby jednak znaleźli się jacyś, co w przez swój upór, ćwiczony w swych występnych zasadach zechcieliby się sprzeciwić dobroczynnym zamiarom cesarzowej i życzeniom patriotycznych współobywateli, nie pozostanie im nic innego jak wystawić się na srogość nieszczęść, tym bardziej, że nie zechcieli się od nich ustrzec przez szybkie i szczere porzucenie swych błędów. Niżej podpisany poseł nadzwyczajny i minister pełnomocny, któremu zlecono przedstawienie zamiarów Jej Cesarskiej Mości i sprawiedliwych motywów, które ją do tego zmuszają, wzywa sławny naród polski by pokładał całą nadzieję we wspaniałomyślności i bezinteresowności, jakie przyświecają wystąpieniu Jej Cesarskiej Mości, które czynią ją żywo spragnioną zobaczenia wkrótce Rzeczypospolitej, wzmocnionej w swoich fundamentach przez sprawiedliwą równowagę władz, co jest najpewniejszym środkiem do utrzymania jej spokojności wewnętrznej, jak też jej dobrosąsiedzkich stosunków i pełnej harmonii ze wszystkimi sąsiadami. Jakow Bułhakow |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Rozbiory Polski Kategoria:Katarzyna II Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego